Two JD's Are Better than one!
by AshleeTheDragon
Summary: What happens when I Ashlee put myself into the world of Scrubs? Hillarity happens, that's what.Stupid little fic, kinda lovey but not really.


It was hard capturing their personalities, especially Dr. Cox's. I hope I did them justice!

-------

JD was bouncing, happily, through the halls of the Sacred Heart hospital. Of course, this caught the attention of a guy who could get pissed off quite easily.

"Oh Caroline, I know how happy you are about going on a date with Billybob, but gee, do you really need to prance around like there's fire beneath your feet?" Dr. Cox threw smartly at him. JD pouted a bit, but then perked up.

"Sorry Dr. Cox, but your harsh words will not affect me this time! My friend is coming for a visit today!"

Dr. Cox looked as if someone had puinched him in the gut.

"Uh, here? Like, at the hospital newbie? Because, I'm sure you know that you won't be able to bring him into the rooms with you. And gosh, I don't get how they can be visiting you if all they are doing is waiting in the lounge while you run off and kill your patients."

"Hey, I'll have some break time! and besides, it's a girl!"

Dr. Cox clapped his hands together in mock glee. "I'm so happy for you! Are you going to perm eachothers hair?"

"Ha ha, very funny. But no matter! I am a man, and your words of femininity will not harm me!"

Dorian turned to march off in a very manly way, but only ended up tripping over his shoelaces and plummeting to the floor, screaming like a girl all the way down.

"Turk, I'm so excited!"

Turk smiled. "Me too. Hey, I wonder how much she's changed. Last time I saw her, we were making out because we were so drunk. From that party, y'know?"

Carla glared, obviously not finding the memory a delightful one to hear about.

"Can't help it babe. I was drunk, in my stage of puberty, and god damn did she look good when her shirt got soaked from the-"

"Alright, that's enough of your stories from the good old wild days."

Turk winked, puffing out his chest. "Don't hate the playa, hate the game."

Dr. Cox, who, couldn't wait to see how sad JD's friend was, walked up. "Ohoho, I can't wait to see this awesome moment. Let's see if JD chose an actually good friend instead of a bunch of lame, sad excuses."

Everyone glowered at him. Well, except for JD, who turned towards they door as they opened. "Ashlee!"

A girl with long, wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes squealed as JD ran over and hugged her. "Jay-Jay, so good to see you!"

"...Jay-Jay? What a stupid name." Dr. Cox snickered at that. Ok, that time Dorian glared at him.

"Jay-Jay isn't a stupid name. Though, it is off a kid's show, where there's talking planes with scary faces..." Ashlee turned, looking terrified. "They look like they want to eat me!" Cautching her composure, she coughed. "But that's not the point."

Dr. Cox stared, jaw open. "Oh, dear god no. It's like someone gave Newbie a blonde wig and a sex change.."

Blinking, Ashlee looked at Dr. Cox then whispered to JD, "Who's he?"

"Oh, that's just Dr. Cox, he's kinda my mentor."

"Ooooh! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand, which recieved nothing but a venomous look. "...What's wrong with you? You on the dark side or something?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am!"

"Ok...Darth...Cox..." she blinked, shaking her head and turning towards JD again, smiling. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well,-" suddenly, his beeper went off. Dr. Cox gave him a smug look before he wandered off somewhere, and silently cursing him, JD quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, but I have to get to a patient, but as soon as I get a break, and I will sooner or later, I'll come by and we can talk, ok?"

"If you say so!"

JD started to leave, but then he turned slowly and with a straight face said in a very Schwarzenegger tone, "I'll be back."

She replied with the same kind of tone. "I'll be waiting."

Ashlee laughed, going to sit down with Turk and Carla at the lounge. "Hey Turk, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It certainly has! In fact, the last time we saw eachother, we were making out because we were so drunk. From that party, y'know?"

"...I don't recall. Probably because the fact I was drunk?"

"...Yeah, most likely. Oh! Babe, meet Ashlee, and Ashlee, meet babe. I mean, Carla, my wife."

Ashlee smiled, shaking hands with Carla. "So nice to meet you! You're one lucky gal, Turk is so nice."

Carla smiled, starting to like the girl already. "I really am. So, how do you all know eachother?"

"We were friends in high school. Lived in the neighborhood, part of a gang, all that righteous stuff."

"Yep. Good times." Turk's pager went off as well. "Well, I have to go now. See you later, girls!"

"Well, come on Ashlee, you can hang out with me."

"Thanks! I'll try not to be any trouble, as long as they have some vending machines around here. I get the munchies alot, at risk to sounding like a pot head because I said the word munchies.." Ashlee winced, suddenly catching herself. "If I start ranting, feel free to tell me to shut up."

"Nah, you're no trouble, sicne you're practically a second JD, and I can certainly deal with him." Bringing up a chair so that the girl could sit at her desk. "You need anything?"

Her eyes opened wide. "Got some newspapers?"

------------

Ashlee giggled quietly to herself, setting the pirate hat she neatly made ontop of her head. After Carla was done talking to someone, she turned and laughed at how silly she looked.

Ashlee was preparing to make another hat, Dr. Cox was nearing the front desk, glaring at the girl who was carefully folding up the newspaper infront of her...

"Gimme that." Dr. Cox snatched off the one on her head, earning a surprised, "Hey!"

"What? I can't help it if the sports section is right there, I needed to read it anyway, JD #2." Looking down at her, Perry arched his eyebrow. "Are you sure you aren't some twins that just never met in life? or even more understandable, are you from another dimension where you are JD's alter ego, along with the female version of me who's still a tight ass?"

"Sorry, Dr. Courtney strictly told me not to tell anyone from this dimension about any of our plans..." Ashlee arched an eyebrow, matching her rivals.

"Oh, so my girl-self's name is Courtney?"

"Maybe. I've told you too much already." Ashlee looked around suspiciously, right, to felt, to right. Dr. Cox sighed, strange that he was finding himself actually playing her little game. Actually, JD's little game.

God it made him want to throw up.

"Wow, I'm hungry..." Ashlee's eyes wandered the area until they found what she was looking for. "Aha!" Running over, she ran down the hall towards the vending machine.

"Oooh, please have cheesey pretzels, please have cheesey pretzels, please have cheesey pretzels..." when she got there and searched for what she was craving, she was dissapointed when she didn't see any. "Aww..."

"Would you happen to be looking for some of these?"

Ashlee turned, meeting face to face with a bag of rold gold cheese dusted pretzels. The hand holding them tauntingly infront of her face was, of course, Dr. Cox.

"Cheese...pretzels..."

"I'd be happy to give them to you, but I have a soft spot for them. Maybe if you gave me something.."

"Um, what do you want?" Her brow furrowed, and she held up the newspaper she had in her hand still. "Newspaper pirate hat?"

"...No thanks, I don't need my patients calling me Captain Cox (A/N: Hahaha love it, they need to replace Captain Crunch with that.)" He leaned closer, putting his arms on each side of her and practically pinning her to the vending machine. "Buuuut..."

------------

JD sighed, finally glad he was inbetween patients. As he entered the lobby area, a distressed Ashlee ran up to him, holding a bag of cheese pretzels. "Ah! Jay-Jay, um, can we like go get lunch somewhere, RIGHT now?"

"I can't, sorry...but, what's the rush?" Suddenly, he noticed Dr. Cox enter the area, staring intently at Ashlee as he slowly made his way toward them.

Noticing this as well, Ashlee whispered. "Listen...Dr. Cox tried to kiss me. And I'd worry about the reason he said he was going to do it."

"Why was he going to do it then?"

"He said, he uh...liked my personality."

JD nearly had a heart attack right there.

Noticing that Dr. Cox was practically right there, Ashlee decided not to waste time before he caught her and dragged her off to...do soemthing with her.

She surpised him by pointing a finger at him, yelling, "You'll never take me alive!!!"

Unfortunately, as she turned to run, she ended up tripping over her shoelaces and plummeting to the floor, screaming like a girl all the way down.

JD and Dr. Cox both winced at the loud clunk.

"Is that what it sounded like when I hit the ground? Because, I don't remember, I kinda passed out."

Suddenly, Dr. Cox's gaze was on him. And he felt nervous.

"Well, I...uh, should be going-" JD turned, running to get the hell out of there. But, he ended up tripping over Ashlee and plummeted to the floor, screaming like a girl all the way down.

Dr. Cox looked around suspiciously, then dragged both of their bodies off to places unknown.

And they all lived happily ever after.

----------

R/R


End file.
